


"Happy Birthday,  Mish"

by Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me



Series: Copious Cockles [18]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, POV Misha, Phone Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/pseuds/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me
Summary: It's Misha's birthday. He's home. He has his wife and his kids with him ... and after Jensen calls,  Misha has everything he could ever possibly want.





	"Happy Birthday,  Mish"

His phone has been ringing all morning, or blowing up with texts, or pinging with Twitter notifications; and he ignores them all, because every time his birthday rolls around—what he _really_ likes to do is wake up slowly and spend the coming hours just talking with his children.

West’s imagination is unparalleled, and the things Maison will say can make him laugh—or make him cry in a matter of moments. It’s his favorite thing in the world, so even though he appreciates all the well wishes, he’ll ignore them for now, because his family is waiting for him, and he already makes them wait enough throughout the year.

But then his phone _vibrates_.

 

He couldn’t decide on which ringtone to use, and no song seemed to be good enough, and eventually—Misha felt silly trying so hard to pick just the right tune for every time Jensen called, so he finally settled on setting everything to “vibrate” which in the end, seemed the most fitting of all.

When he and Jensen talk, it tends to be quiet, hushed, tamed in comparison to the world around them. It’s always more _feeling_ than _sound_ —so now, whenever Misha sees is phone buzzing over and over, he knows it can only be one person, and that person _always_ warrants an answer.

“Hello?”

“Hey! There he is! Happy birthday, big guy!”

Misha smiles deeply before settling down on the couch. “Thank you, Jensen.”

“What ya up to? Any big plans?”

Misha is shaking his head while looking down at his knee—absent mindedly rubbing his hand over it. “Nah—just having dinner with the family, and then maybe play some board games or something.”

“That sounds nice” Jensen says sincerely, and—with a little envy too.

They have often talked about how those calm family moments are their favorites, where everything can just be simple and normal without the hustle and bustle of cameras and fans. Jensen doesn’t get as many of those times as Misha does, and he knows it breaks the man’s heart.

“How’s work?” Misha asks, changing the subject so Jensen doesn’t start to get sad.

“Oh—same ol’, same ol’. Bob’s got a bug up his ass because it’s supposed to rain soon, so they’re switching around the schedule to try and accommodate.”

Misha groans with empathy before shutting his eyes, feeling really sorry for Jensen. Nothing makes Bob angrier than changing the days for shooting; and he’ll be an absolute chore to deal with now, so Jensen and Jared will have to try and behave themselves … which is a feat in and of itself. “Good luck with that one.”

Jensen snorts but doesn’t say anything in response.

“So …” Misha begins after another beat, really wishing he could read Jensen’s face. Silence is much easier on him when those green eyes are visible. “What are you doing now?”

Jensen inhales deeply, grumbling a little at the end, and Misha can already tell that he’s lying down—just by the sound. “I’m in my trailer, waiting for them to call me to set. It should be any minute now.”

“ _Aw_ , and you decided to call _me_ while you waited? How sweet” Misha teases.

“I always call you on your birthday. You know that” and the man is so serious, it makes Misha warm up inside. He’s always caught off guard when Jensen is genuinely affectionate towards him … even after all these years.

“Yeah—I know. I was just messing around.”

“Oh—hold on” Jensen mumbles, and then he hears his friend calling out to the distance, saying something like “I’ll be right out” but Misha can’t tell for certain. “That’s my cue” Jensen says, directly into the receiver now.

“Okay, well—thank you again for the call. I really appreciate it.”

Jensen smiles—Misha can feel it against his ear. “Of course, man.”

After that, Misha is opening his mouth to say “goodbye” and to tell Jensen that he’ll talk to him when he gets to Vancouver in a couple of days, but the other man is cutting in before he gets the chance.

“So, I’ll call you again tonight … like, before you go to bed?”

Misha chuckles awkwardly to himself, blushing and unsure of what to say—and also, unsure why _this_ call has been getting him so flustered in the first place. “Yeah, _sure_ , that’s fine with me – _but_ , won’t you be tired from filming?”

A long pause makes his cheeks burn even brighter. “Yeah, but—that’s not the point…” Jensen whispers, as if he’s blushing now too, “we _always_ talk on the night of your birthday.”

His mouth opens slightly, and then closes again, because he’s suddenly trying to remember if that’s true or not. “We do?” he finally asks.

And Jensen’s voice sounds more strained than ever when it tumbles back across the line. “Well … _yeah_. I always call you … and … then _, ya know_. We talk … until one of us falls asleep.” His words taper at the end until they’re almost silent.

It makes Misha grin ear to ear. “Oh” he mutters happily, having it all rush back to him now. They _have_ done that, quite a few times actually—and not just on his birthday; but he does recall that his birthday has brought it about more consistently than any other day in recent memory.

“I …” and now Jensen sounds _really_ embarrassed, “I sorta thought it was our thing … like, a _tradition_.”

“Oh … well, I …”

“But if you can’t, or just want to sleep or whatever, that’s cool. I’m not gonna keep you up if you don’t wanna talk—it’s fine. I just—.”

“ _Jensen_ ” Misha blurts, rolling his eyes up to stare at the ceiling. “I would _love_ to talk to you tonight— _until I fall asleep_. That sounds … well, it sounds like the _perfect_ way to end my birthday.”

A light chuckle is followed by a sigh of relief, and once again, Misha really wishes he could see the man’s face. “Okay—cool. Well, I need to get to set, but … I’ll call you tonight, okay?”

Misha grins, already eager for when he gets to listen to that deep, rugged voice again. “Okay.”

“Happy birthday, Mish” Jensen says one last time.

“Thank you, Jensen … I miss you.”

A quiet second passes before that obvious smile seeps back through the phone. “Not as much as I miss you … _old man_.”

Jensen’s following laugh is booming, and the intoxicating joy vibrates throughout Misha’s whole body—all the way around until it leaves his heart buzzing, _electrified_ , beating double time and brilliant. “Not too old for _you_ , I hope” he finally says, just before Jensen gears up to say goodbye.

The other man quiets, and Misha can all but see him shaking his head. “ _Never_ too old for me, Mish. Not in a million years.”

* * *

* * *

 

It’s nearly midnight and he’s not sure how much longer he can stay awake. Their game of Pictionary turned into a game of charades, which turned into all out warfare with pillows and water guns. Vicki was not really thrilled about that last edition, but since it is Misha’s birthday, she hasn’t made him pay for it … _yet_.

“Why don’t you come to bed?” his wife says, startling him as he dozes on the couch.

“Huh? Oh … waiting for Jensen” he mutters, smiling softly as she comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his shoulders.

“That’s right. Your birthday-call thing” Vicki chuckles, bending in closer to kiss Misha on the cheek.

He rubs her arm a moment before waking up some more and tilting his head back to look at her. “ _You_ know it’s a thing?”

Vicki tilts back as well. “Is it _not_ a thing?”

Misha shrugs “Well, _I_ didn’t think it was a thing.”

“Does _Jensen_ think it’s a thing?” Vicki begins, before standing straight once more and lifting her hand in the air. “Never mind, of course he does.”

Misha is squinting at her now. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing _bad_ —just … he likes his traditions; and besides, you two seem to have a lot of _things_ between you. More than most.” The woman grins out to the room before sauntering over and sitting in the armchair across from the couch.

“I don’t think that’s true” Misha counters—now trying to think of every other _would-be_ tradition he and Jensen have. They _do_ share clothes a lot, and they always go wine tasting together in June. Then there’s that bit they always do when they’re alone in the wardrobe trailer …

“Trust me, it’s true. You guys have more things than any married couple I know, _ourselves_ included.”

Misha blinks. “Well, we have _children_ together.”

Vicki lifts a curious brow at him. “Are you calling our children _things_?”

“It depends how much sugar they’ve had.”

They both share a laugh at that before Misha finishes it all off with a yawn; so Vicki rises to her feet once again and rounds the back of the couch. “Okay, well—if your man doesn’t call in the next thirty minutes, _come to bed_. You’ll need your energy to clean up that mess you and those _things_ made in the living room.”

Misha chuckles quietly and nods, kissing his wife at the last minute when she leans down for it. “I love you” he says, stroking the side of her face, and her cheeks gather with a grin.

“I love you too. Did you have a good birthday?”

Misha grins as well—because _this_ … this is one of _their_ things, only theirs. “Did I spend it with you?”

Vicki nods before touching their noses together.

“Then I had the _best_ birthday.”

With one last brush of their lips, she squeezes his shoulder and walks out of the room, leaving him to stare down once again at his silent phone as it rests on the coffee table.

“Filming must’ve gone late” he mutters to himself, jumping slightly when the phone buzzes to life. “Hey!” he chirps, almost breathless from leaping forward to grab his cell.

“Hey, man. Sorry. Bob pushed in some extra shots since we’re trying to beat the weather.”

Misha nods and presses the phone closer to his ear. “Yeah—I figured it was something along those lines. Did you get it all done?”

Some rustling fills up the background, and it sounds like Jensen is walking—most likely, back to his trailer. He yawns and it makes Misha yawn too. “Yep, at least … I think so. Who knows. I’ve been a zombie for the last hour.”

“So, I guess it’s a race to see who falls asleep first then” Misha chuckles, quieting when he hears Jensen’s trailer door squeak, and then slam behind him.

“Oh c’mon, Mish … you know it’s not smart to race _me_. I always win.”

Misha collapses back against the cushions, getting comfortable with the ease he now hears in Jensen’s voice. The other man always loosens up when he knows no one else is listening, and it makes Misha relax as well. They can both really be themselves now—however snarky or mushy that may be. “Not if I play dirty.”

“You _do_ enjoy playing dirty, don’t you?” Jensen words dip into a familiar grit that instantly wakes Misha up—or, at least his _lower_ half.

“I just play with the cards you deal me” he says, letting his tone get low too, knowing _exactly_ what it does to his friend.

Jensen clears his throat—obviously not wanting to give in just yet. “ _Exactly_ , meaning—this is _my_ game. _I_ make the rules.”

“Oh, keep telling yourself that, Jensen. It’s so cute when you try to take charge.”

“I took charge of you the other night … you seemed to _like_ it.”

“You handcuffed me to the bed and spanked me until my ass was raw” Misha grunts.

And Jensen laughs. “Yeah … like I said, you seemed to like it.”

Misha still has a bruise on his butt—and he still gets a little hard every time he catches a glimpse of it in the mirror. “… _Maybe_.”

“Mhm. As I recall, you begged me to keep going. Asked me to spank you _harder_.”

Misha reaches down and adjusts himself, swallowing thickly as his mind wanders back to that wonderful, wonderful night. “Nope … no, I don’t recall that. Must’ve been your _other_ boyfriend.”

Jensen snorts. “No, I’m pretty sure that was _you_. My other boyfriend doesn’t like it rough.”

Misha knows he’s joking, but a tiny ping of jealously still bounces around his gut before it settles enough for him to speak. “He doesn’t know what he’s missing then.”

“Ha! Yeah, see … you admit it.”

“I admit _nothing_ … only that, if you do have other boyfriends, then I’m obviously the _most_ important since you’re forgoing sleep just to chat with _me_.”

A soft, deep hum rumbles into his ear, and it makes Misha sink even deeper into the couch. “You’re right about that … you _are_ the most important. I think I may just get rid of the rest of ‘em and deal with you exclusively; well, besides my wife of course.”

Misha chuckles, feeling special and loved once again—while also feeling wholly undeserving of it all. “Of course.”

Jensen sighs. “Speaking of wives, how’s Vicki? She doing okay?”

“Yeah” Misha says slowly, knowing that all this probably deserves a lot more detail, but he’ll save it for when they can sit down across from one another and _really_ talk about life. “She’s still dealing with family things, and that’s weighing on her, but she’s alright.”

Jensen makes an understanding noise, but doesn’t ask him to expand—and Misha appreciates it. “So , you had a good birthday, then?”

“Yep. The living room is a wreck, and a fairly expensive painting is now _worthless_ thanks to Maison’s bad aim with a water gun, but it was a lot of fun.”

Jensen laughs and Misha laughs with him. “Sounds like it—sounds exhausting too.”

“You have no idea” Misha agrees with another yawn.

“Man—I’m okay if you just want to call it a night” Jensen says, but it’s obvious he’s just trying to be nice.

“No …” Misha grunts, attempting to pick up some energy from where he’s left it on the floor. “I want you to tell me what you’re wearing right now.”

The other man’s breath hitches, causing Misha’s blood to rush. “Well, I uh … I’m just in jeans and a t-shirt right now.”

“A _black_ t-shirt?” Misha asks, shutting his eyes so he can imagine it.

“Yeah.”

“Mmm” he moans, because all Jensen’s black t-shirts fit him about the same: tight on the arms, tight in the chest, and a little loose around the middle, making him look slim yet thick all at once. “And the jeans … which ones are they?” Misha asks, still with his eyes closed as his free hand slides down his stomach to disappear beneath his pants.

“The dark denim … worn spots on the knees” Jensen responds, sounding a little breathless now, and Misha assumes the other man is touching himself too.

“The ones you wore when I made you suck me off behind my trailer between takes?”

Jensen grunts in confirmation, and Misha moans even deeper—because those worn spots weren’t there before that day.

“Fuck, your mouth felt so good on me. You got a magical fucking tongue.”

“Yeah, I remember you enjoying yourself. You seemed practically drunk when we went back to shoot.”

“ _You_ try having the life sucked out of you before working another six hours straight” Misha mutters.

“Been there, done that. Do you remember the season ten finale?”

Misha chuckles, still rubbing the tip of his dick softly. “Oh yeah … _that was fun_.”

“For you! It’s hard trying to film a fight scene when your knees are still shakin’, post-orgasm.”

“You came _so_ hard” Misha groans, stroking his tip faster as he remembers the other man screaming into a pillow. Misha fucked him so good, they both had trouble walking afterwards.

“I went blind for a solid minute after that” Jensen snorts.

“I fucked you blind? _Damn_ , I’m talented!”

“You have no idea” Jensen whispers, and then he moans a little, and Misha’s ears perk up.

“Are you touching yourself right now?”

“I have been. You?”

Misha gulps, but composes himself the best he can. “Yeah … it’s a little hard _not_ _to_ when you’re making me remember so many happy times.”

“Well _, it is_ your birthday, Mish. I want to make you smile.”

“You _always_ make me smile.”

“Don’t get mushy on me now, man – I’m already pretty worked up.”

Misha laughs but quickly dips back into the dirt, because he’s fairly worked up as well. “Sorry, where were we? _Oh yeah_ … I was going to make you come while screaming my name.”

“Fuck … please, do” Jensen breathes, obviously working himself over faster now.

Misha smiles. “Is that how you address me?”

Jensen growls, but it’s all excitement. “Please, _sir_.”

“Please, _what?_ ”

Jensen growls again. “Make me come. Fuck! I want to come, sir!”

“That’s my good boy” Misha gravels darkly, always finding that _this_ is when he can do some of his best acting, because even though the sound of Jensen falling apart makes him want to explode without even a stroke, the challenge of taking charge always makes him steady—makes his tone, even … his chin, squared. _If only he could tap into this while acting opposite Jared_. “Now, are you fingering yourself?”

“Is that what you want, sir?” Jensen sounds wrecked, panting and aching for release.

“You _know_ it is, Jensen—I’m surprised you even have to ask. _Now_ , slip two fingers in there for me. Hurry up—I don’t want you finishing before they’re both deep inside.”

“ _Mmf_ —god damnit! I wish it was _you_ doing this!” Jensen yelps, and then again the moment he starts to open himself up. Misha can always tell just when it happens, because the man stops breathing a second, and then squeals like a porn-star.

“Just a couple more days, Jen” Misha coos, rubbing his own cock up and down while lulling his head back against the cushion. “Just a couple more days and then I’ll be _there_ , filling you up to the brim.”

“Promise?” his friend cries out, sounding like he’s already on the edge, and Misha knows it’ll be any minute now.

“I’ll never miss a chance to fuck you, Jensen. Bend you over and make you scream? Make you crawl up the walls—keep you from coming until _I_ say it’s okay? _God damn_ , you have no idea how much I look forward to that … to _wrecking_ you. I want you to beg me, Jensen. I want to fuck you so good that you’re _begging_ for it even _after_ I’m done. The way your eyes look when I come in you … _fuck, fuck_ …” Misha inhales as he clenches his fist around the head of his cock. “ _Fuck_ , here I come!”

“Me too” Jensen gasps—and he must’ve been waiting for Misha because he’s usually spent the moment the dirty talk begins. “Oh, Mish!”

 

They’re both moaning and panting, a swearing under their breath for the next few minutes, riding that long, shuttering wave until it finally settles back into a straight line.

“Shit” Jensen sighs, sounding half dead—but happy.

“Ditto” Misha responds with a croak.

“Th—that was good.”

“Yeah.”

“You good?” Jensen asks after another beat, and the question catches Misha off guard.

“ _Of course._ Why wouldn’t I be?”

It takes him a moment, but then Jensen finally chuckles. “I just meant—was that a good way to end your birthday?”

Another yawn, and Misha is grinning deliriously, feeling the sleep tug at his lids with a thousand pounds of force—and he barely registers his own, sticky hand falling out of his pants. “ _The best_.”

“Yeah?” Jensen asks again, sounding a little unsure still.

“Yeah.”

“Good. I … I wouldn’t want you to be left, _ya know_ — _wanting_ or anything.”

“Mhm.”

“But, even if you _were_ , I can always make it up to you when you get here. You’re coming up Tuesday, right?”

Jensen’s only response is a snore.

“Mish?”

Misha is slipping sideways, eventually slumping into a well-spent blob across the arm of the couch. Thankfully, Vicki is usually the first one awake and will make sure he’s all cleaned up before anyone else has the chance to spot him.

A few more snores and Jensen finally chuckles, which causes Misha to smile– a reflex now after so many years. “Happy birthday, Misha” he whispers softly, full of sincerity and warmth, as well as an unmistakable hint of pride. “ _I win_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr, but I felt like posting it here too. Hope ya liked it!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [castiel-left-his-mark-on-me](http://castiel-left-his-mark-on-me.tumblr.com)
> 
> For more smut and fluff and overall feels, check out the rest of my Ao3.


End file.
